Binding Love
by strawberrykura
Summary: Yato is always acting weird. It's because he is Yato. But maybe there is something else hidden under the surface...
1. Confession

**Disclaimer:** Noragami does not belong to me, but to Adachitoka. Neither do the characters.

**Note:** Btw, I have only read the anime, and some of the manga, so I don't know the whole story behind Yato. Now enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter One: Confession  
**

Hiyori's POV

It is just another day of chasing after Yato.

"Yato! You better finally help me with my problem!" I yell as soon as I see him lounging on a bench in a park around my school.

"Hey Hiyori. I'll get to it later. I have a bunch of other requests to attend to." Yato pouts as he munches on his snacks.

"Liar! You've said that for the past 2 months and have done nothing!" I retort and mutter under my breath. "You don't even have any fans."

But deep down inside, I didn't want Yato to fix my problem. My soul is always getting separated from my body, but I don't mind it anymore. It is because my body is like that, that I can see Yato. _If my body is fixed, would I not see or remember Yato anymore? Would he leave me? Would he not care about me?_ These thoughts plagued my mind. And yet, I keep going to him, demanding for him to cure me just so I have an excuse to see him. Deep in my heart, I wish I would never be cured so that we can keep meeting each other – so I can still be a part of his world. Even though when I first met him, I never would have thought I would grow to love Yato as much as I do now, I cannot suppress my emotions any longer. I have to tell him my feelings.

"Yato... You know, I— " I start to say, but he cut me off.

"Hiyori," Yato suddenly says my name that my heart skips a beat.

He stands up and places both of his hands on my shoulder with a firm grip. He stares into my eyes with such seriousness, that I start to feel scared. _This is not the Yato that I know_. And yet, I couldn't look away. His haunting, blue eyes are so beautiful and ethereal that they captivate me.

"I am a god, and you are a human," Yato states. "We should have as little involvement as possible. We live in different worlds."

My heart sinks at his words. I can feel a deep pain in my chest that starts spreading throughout my body. I look down so that he couldn't see the tears falling from my eyes.

Yato continues, "But I don't care. I want to be with you, Hiyori. Ever since the first time I met you, I felt that you were different from all the others. Having you here with me is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to continue being by your side. I don't want you to be separated from me. I don't want you to forget me, like countless others have."

I look back up at him, and he gently smiles at me. He uses his finger to brush away the tears at the corners of my eyes, and then he hugs me.

"I need you, Hiyori. I love you," he whispers into my ears, and I hope he couldn't hear how fast my heart is beating.

"I— I love you too, Yato," I confess as my hands grip the back of his jersey in a desperate hug.

He pulls me back and before I know it, he briefly and gently kisses me on the lips. I was so stunned and happy that I couldn't move. He stares at me for a few moments, before bringing me into a tighter hug, almost like he felt I would disappear.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me."

* * *

**A/N: **Well… the ending can be interpreted in many ways. I always felt like Yato has many sides to him that we and Hiyori don't know. For all we know, he could be a really jealous and possessive person.


	2. Couple

**Chapter Two: Couple**

Yukine, Daikoku, and Kofuku walk by, and see Hiyori and Yato.

"Wha-what are you guys doing?" Yukine blushes seeing them in such an intimate embrace.

"Well, who knew this day would come?" Daikoku says smirking.

"Ufufufu! I see what's going on!" Kofuku teases them with a sly smile.

Hiyori and Yato jump apart, startled by their sudden appearance.

"A-ah, Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san, Yukine-kun. It's not what you think!" Hiyori exclaims with her red cheeks. "We-we were just talking and…." Hiyori trails off as she looks off to the side embarrassed. Then she feels an arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she looks up to her left to see Yato with a huge grin.

"It's exactly what it looks like! Hiyori is my girlfriend!" Yato brags excitedly.

"What? Is that true, Hiyorin?" Kofuku's face looks positively happy.

Hiyori's faces face starts heating up and steaming. Her heart is pounding louder and louder. She stares at Yato, who beams at her.

"Yes," Hiyori nods shyly and smiles.

"Wow, I can't believe that someone could actually love this stinky, jersey-wearing god," Yukine says with teasing tone.

"Hey! That's mean! Who was the one who named you and have to take care of you during your rebellious phase?" Yato pouts.

"Ahhhhhhh! Don't bring that up!" Yukine jumps onto Yato and tries to cover his mouth from saying anything more.

Running in circles, Yato laughs running away from Yukine. Hiyori stands by and watches them, a smile spreading across her face. She feels the happiest and most content when she is with Yukine and Yato. She enjoys spending time with them and hopes that she can always stay by their side. After a while, she notices it is getting dark, and looks at her watch.

"Ah! I need to go home soon!" Hiyori exclaims. "I will see you tomorrow!" she says to Daikoku and Kofuku.

"Yato! Yukine-kun! I'm going now!" Hiyori puts both hands to her mouth and shouts.

"See ya, Hiyori!" Yukine waves at her.

Hiyori turns around and is about to run off, but Yato suddenly appears before her and takes her hand in his.

"Y-Yato?" Hiyori blushes.

"I'm going to walk her back to her house. You guys can go on ahead," Yato says to the others.

Kofuku has a knowing smirk, and then turns around and pushes Daikoku's back. "Let's go! Yukine come too!"

"Ah, hai!" Yukine looks at Yato and Hiyori's back with a hint of a smile before following Kofuku and Daikoku.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, as you can tell, this is after Yukine had his rebellious phase, and before Bishamon's arc comes in. But I might not incorporate the events that actually happen. I might veer off the manga/anime and just go with something else entirely. We'll see what I come up with! :P Next chapter is going to be more YatoXHiyori time~~~


	3. Gentle Slyness

**A/N:**Yatori time~~~ enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter Three: Gentle Slyness**

Yato and Hiyori hold hands as they walk down the street. The sun is just starting to set, and the sky is becoming a brilliant shade of red and purple. A slight breeze blows past them, and Hiyori's scarf trails along with the wind. But all Hiyori can think about is how big and warm Yato's hand is as it envelopes her own smaller hand.

Hiyori faces Yato. "Yato?" she asks confused when he holds her hand with both hands.

Yato realizes what he is doing to her, and quickly let go of her hand. "Ah! Sorry Hiyori, I just thought that your hands are really small…." Yato apologizes and uses his other hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, that's okay. I don't mind," and Hiyori blushes, looking down and playing with her fingers. For some reason, the fact that they were both thinking the same thing is really embarrassing. She then asks the question that has been on her mind, "A-are we officially a couple now?"

"You don't want to be with me?" Yato looks at her with a puppy dog face, complete with watery eyes and quivering lips.

_He's so cute!_ Hiyori is overwhelmed by his cuteness, and gives in to him. _And he is all mine. My boyfriend._

"Of course I want to be with you!" Hiyori confesses. "I'm happy as long as I can stay by your side. Even though you are really annoying sometimes, and like to just do what you like, I love you because of who you are. Even if you are a god and I am a half-human, half-ayakashi, I want to be with you forever, Yato. Because now, I love you too much to stay away."

Hiyori stands on her tiptoes, and gives Yato a peck on the cheek, and then she grabs ahold of his hand in hers and leans on his shoulder, smiling contently.

Yato's face turns red, and he mumbles a soft, "me too," before leaning his head on hers, and they continue walking.

Before they know it, they have reached the entrance of her house. Hiyori feels disappointed that their walk has gone by so quickly. She wishes to hold hands with Yato longer.

"Thank you for walking me back, Yato," Hiyori says smiling as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, hiding her sadness.

"I'm your boyfriend now, so from now on, I will be happy to walk with you," Yato smiles gently at her.

He pulls her closer, and places one hand behind her and an arm around her waist. Then he leans down and kisses her on the lips. The kiss is really gentle and Hiyori cannot help but respond back. All her sadness and insecurities are wiped away at his kiss. She brings up her arms and puts it around his neck. But before she knows it, he licks her lips. Surprised, she gasps, and he quickly took that opportunity to dive into her mouth. His tongue explores the inside of her mouth, and she melts into the kiss. With Yato's scent and taste overwhelming her senses, her mind blanks and her legs give out on her. But Yato catches her and holds her up.

"Eep!" Hiyori yelps as he suddenly hoists her up, carrying her princess-style.

Yato shows a boyish smirk and moves his head forward so his mouth is close to her ear and whispers, "Because of that kiss, it's too hard to stay away from you. Can I sleep over tonight?"

Hiyori turns bright red, imagining the implications behind his words. Embarrassed, she buries her face in his jersey and nods.

Yato grins and jumps onto her windowsill with a grace of a cat. Hiyori squeaks at the fast movement, and grips tightly onto his jersey.

He gently puts her down on the floor, and moves his hand to cup her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Muahahahahaha. I had fun writing this chapter. I'm always wondering who would actually lead these moments, and I guess both would be forward, but at different times. I don't think this story is going to get really heated (and sorry if it sucked btw, cuz I'm not too good at writing these things… or writing in general). Yea, so I hope you enjoyed it~. they are so adorable! kyaa~

* * *

**Note:**

Ayakashi – phantom/demon


	4. Small Happiness

**Chapter Four: Small Happiness**

Getting really nervous being with Yato alone in her room, she tries to change the mood and subject. "Well, anyway, it's pretty late, so let's go have some dinner? My parents aren't home tonight, but I can cook something for you?"

"Eh? Really? Hiyori's homemade cooking? Yatta!" Yato's face completely changes. He has a bright and wide smile on his face as he jumps around her room in joy. "Hiyori's cooking! Hiyori's cooking!" he chants. "Hurry, Hiyori! Let's go and prepare!" Yato exclaims as he grabs her hand and pulls her down the stairs.

"Haha, you don't have to be _that _excited. It makes it seem like you never get fed decently. I know for a fact that you and Yukine-kun eat plenty at Kofuku and Daikoku's place," Hiyori teases.

Yato stops and looks away from her with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Well, Hiyori is special. I've always wanted to eat your cooking."

_He's so cute!_ Hiyori couldn't help but gush over Yato's utter adorableness, if that was even a word. She just wants to hug him and smother him. "Well, how about from now on whenever I cook in my house, I make an extra portion for you? You can always come by and eat." _I want to spend more time with you. As long as I can see that happy face, I'm happy._

While Hiyori took the ingredients out of the fridge and started preparing, Yato lay on the couch in front of the TV and chatted excitedly to Hiyori.

"Hiyori, look! There's a special on Capypa Land! I want to go so bad! Capypa! Capypa! And look at all the food there! Cotton candy! Popcorn!" Yato's personality is so similar to a child sometimes that Hiyori can't help but laugh. His infectious happy mood affects her too. "You really love Capypa, huh? Why don't we go this Sunday? I don't have any school or urgent studying to do this weekend, so we can go together... you know, like a date?"

At the word "date," Yato's invisible cat ears perked up. "Yea! Let's go on a date, Hiyori! Our first date!" Yato beamed at her.

* * *

**Note:**

Yatta – Yay

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating a bit. I have stuff written down, but they're in such pieces that I'm just like . . Also, this chapter is kind of shorter than usual. But eventually, once this fic is complete, I might just redo it with more detail. We will see. By the way, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, I might do that a bit after this fic is finished tho. I'm too impatient to put the ideas up first. (My ideas are all just jumbles, I might be better off doing drabbles….)


	5. Dinner

**Chapter Five: Dinner**

Dinner is soon served, and Hiyori brings it out to the table before exclaiming, "Dinner is ready, Yato."

"I'll set out the bowls and utensils!" Yato grins and jumps to kitchen to grab them from a cabinet.

"Thank you, Yato…. Wait… why do you know where they are?" Hiyori raises one of her eyebrows and questions him suspiciously. "You've never eaten at my house before."

"Uhh, well, just a lucky guess?" Yato puts his hand behind his head and laughs nervously. But Hiyori stares him down with a i-don't-believe-you look, and he starts to sweat. After a few moments of silence, he finally cracks under the pressure. "Ok fine, I'll tell you…. Whenyouaren'thereIborrowsomefood," Yato says quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch his words.

"I can't believe you…."

Yato sees her head is down with her bangs covering her eyes. A few seconds ticked by, and Yato is really getting anxious with the silence. Seeing her body start to shake, he starts to panic and think of excuses, but before he could-

"Ahahahaha!" Hiyori laughs. "I can't believe you think I didn't know. I've always known that you would sometimes 'borrow' things from my house. Don't think I don't know about all those times you steal Yukine-kun's dessert as well. Thankfully, I've always hidden some extras where you couldn't find. Whenever you are nearby, I can always tell."

"Wha- How do you know that?" Yato is so embarrassed that his face becomes super red. "I-It's not like I come here just for food."

Of course Hiyori can't tell Yato that she could smell his scent all over the house. Whenever he came by for food, she could smell his scent all over the fridge and the couch. Not to mention the missing food was a big clue. She had so much trouble explaining to her parents that since she was growing, she needed to eat more. Her parents are in awe at how much she eats and yet not get any fatter.

Hiyori tries to take the focus off of her. "Of course I know. By the way, you should also stop attempting to go inside my room at night. Don't think that I don't know about that," Hiyori says with a smirk.

"!" Yato's head is steaming by now, and he turns away from her with a pout. "You're so mean to me, Hiyoriiiii!" Yato cries crocodile tears.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop teasing you," Hiyori laughs, and starts to eat. "Are you going to eat dinner?"

At the mention of dinner again, Yato grins happily. "Un! This oden looks delicious!" As he picks up his chopsticks and tries a piece of mushroom, Hiyori looks expectantly at him.

"H-how is it?" Hiyori fidgets around, awaiting his answer.

"Oishii~" Yato has hearts coming out of him as his body moves side-to-side like a wave. "I wish someone like you can cook for me. I would eat your cooking every day!" He exclaims happily putting his hand on his face, like a person thinking about their loved one.

"I'm glad," Hiyori blushes and smiles back at him. "I'll be happy to cook for you more in the future."

At that, Yato stops stuffing his face and beams at her.

As they ate, they laugh watching variety shows. Being together like this is really happy. It almost seems like they are a married couple. Hiyori smiles and stares wistfully at Yato in the corner of her eyes, wishing this peaceful moment would last forever.

* * *

**Note:**

Un – Yes

Oishii – Delicious

* * *

**A/N: **

Yea! I did another chapter within a week! I'm so proud of myself.

Cough my other fic "Longing for the Supernatural" has been neglected due to the fact that I realized I wrote the first couple of chapters without looking at the timeline of events…. So now that I see it… it's just … yeah…..

A bit late to say this now, but thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy, and more motivated to write more. :3

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There is not enough Yatori. I've already read everything on . And I don't know much fanfic websites, so if any of you know any good ones, plz let me know. We all need more Yatori moments~~~


End file.
